Sanic in space
by PikaknightFT1
Summary: Sonic adventures into space and finds the love of his life until tragedy hits.
Sonic woke up one day and said, "I'm bored."

He wanted to go on a run but he had already run everywhere on the planet.

So he decided he needed to run in space.

The only place he hasn't run yet.

So he went and woke up Tails at six in the morning because Sonic is crazy early bird.

"TAILS! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED. I NEED YOUR BRAIN FOR SOMETHING!" he shouted.

Tails groaned as he was dragged out of bed and into his workshop.

"ugh, what is it now Sonic?"

"I need you to build a rocket to send me to space!"

"why?"

"Because I have already ran everywhere in this world. I need a new place to run."

"So, you thought space would be a good idea?"

"yes."

The Orange fox sighed as he got to work.

The bluey blue hedgehog paced around as he waited for the young fox to finish.

Sonic ran up behind Tails ever 1.5 seconds and asked, "Are you finished yet?"

tails was very annoyed, "No Sonic, I'm not! Why don't you go do something while you wait? I'll let you know when I'm done."

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEE." Sonic groaned.

So Sonic went and made a ton of chili dogs and ate them all.

After hours and hours and hours, a really long time later Tails finally finished the rocket.

"All right Sonic! It's done!"

Sonic rushed into the room. "It's about time!"

"There are a few things you should know about the rocket before you use it though, like-"

But tails was vut off as Sonic hopped into the rocket.

"Thanks Tails! see ya later!" Sonic hollered as he took off, broke through the roof and flew far off into space.

Tails stared in disbelief. He knew Sonic was hasty but this was crazy. "What an idiot. Now I have to go after him." The yellow fox got to work on yet another rocket so he could go fetch Sonic.

Sonic marveled at the wonders of space

"Oh boy! I can't wait to run across all the stars! This is going to be the coolest adventure ever!"

The spikey thing was so excited he home attacked his way out of the rocket and started to run

but then he realized he could only travel in one direction.

"Oh crap."

Sonic was a bit disappointed but he wasn't about to let getting stuck in space ruin his fun. He was bound to end up somewhere any way.

That was the fun of adventuring, having no clue of were your are going.

Sonic kept difting off through space. Until an alien spaceship spotted him.

The Ship then abducted the azul erizo.

"H-Hey! What's going on?! Let me go!" Sonic screamed as he tried to struggle, but he failed.

He didn't know what to expect next but he was ready to fight if he had to.

Luckily for him, the aliens were friendly.

THEN THE MOST GORGEOUS, PRETTY, PURPLE HEDGEHOG CAME UP TO SONIC.

Sonic was instantly head over heels in love, her quills were so long and touched the floor. She looked jusy like a mobian hedgehog except she had amazing shimmering antennas, the were brighter than 100000000000000 suns.

"Greetings, my name is Cinosa, captain of this ship. My crew and I spotted you lost in space and figured you needed some help." the alien stated.

"oh." said Sonic.

Then they Cinosa gave Sonic a tour of the ship.

*Cue romantic music montage*

They were both deeply in the love.

"Cinosa, you are the most beauitful alien hedgehog I have ever seen." Sonic confessed.

"And you are raddest, most hip hot, hedgehog I have ever seen." Cinosa said.

make out session ensues.

Then one of the crew runs in, "Captain we have an… oh. um. This is awkward."

Cinosa shoved Sonic away, "uh, it's nothing. What did you have to report?"

"Uh, we have found another ship headed our way. We are not sure if they are friend or foe."

"I want to take a look at this ship." Cinosa said.

Sonic then but in, "I'll go too."

"very well."

They all then headed to the control room and put the ship on the monitor.

"Hey, that's Tails!" Sonic shouted, he could tell by the logo on the side of the ship.

"Then we will let them know you are here." Cinosa replied.

"cool."

They then got in contact with tails through nerd techy ways that I'm too lazy to explain and blah blah blah they invited Tails and others onto the ship.

"SONIC!"

Sonic knew that voice anywhere. He tried to make a run for it but he was too slow.

The next thing he knew he was tackled by an over the top pink hedgehog.

"A-Amy?! What are you doing here?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I went to you Tails' place when Tails told me you got lost in space! OH! I was so worried about Sonic!" Amy sobbed into Sonic's chest.

"Calm down Amy. I'm fine, see?" Sonic crapply attempted to comfort her.

Tails walked up to the two hedgehogs, "We saw that you left the rocket I built for you, We thought you could have been in trouble. You should have let me explain things to you before you left like that."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry buddy." Sonic sez.

"Man Sonic, I knew you were hasty but that was just stupid!" the big red buff enchilada spoke up.

"Knuckles?! Why are you all buff? Sonic Boom hasn't even happened yet!" Sonic questioned.

"SHUT UP FOO, HERES MY FIST!" Buffles shouted as he punched Sonic in his cyclops orb.

"OW!" Sonic covered his in pained globe eye.

Cinosa invited all of sonic's friends to stay awhile on the ship.

Tails was fascinated by all the techology.

Buffles wrestled and punched a lot of the guards so he could prove he was the toughest on the ship.

Sonic and Cinosa walked along the halls of the ships laughing and joking with one another.

Amy saw and followed them.

Cinosa looked at Sonic seriously, "Well I guess you'll be returning home soon, Sonic."

"Come home with us Cinosa. It'll be fun. Our planet is great." Sonic pleaded.

"I can't, my crew needs me. We are on an important mission. I will miss you though. I love you soniku."

"Then I will stay here with you. Space sounds fun and I want to see all the adventures that await me. And going home wouldn't be the same without U." spewed sanic.

"Are you sure? What about all your friends Sonic?" questioned Cinosa.

"They'll be okay."

another make out session.

whoooooo

"EW." Amy thought in complete utter disgust.

She was never gonna burn that sight out of her mind.

"Who does that girl think she is anyway? Sonic is mine! How dare she take my Sonikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Amy fumed.

That was it something HAD to be done. Amy wasn't about to let her love get taken by some freaky alien hedge.

Sonic ran off to use the bathroom and Cinosa was all alone now.

Amy went up to the purple mess of a hedgehog.

"Hey there, Cinosa right?" Amy asked.

"that's right. And you are?" Cinosa responded.

"Amy, Sonic's girlfriend." Amy faked a smile.

"That's funny cause Sonic loves me. Not some pink mouse in a clashing red dress." Cinosa mocked.

"That's it. You're gone." Amy stated.

Amy pulled out her hammer and smacked Cinosa on the side of her head so hard that her brain flew out of her ear out the window and far off into space.

CINOSA WAS DEAD.

Sonic came back to the gruesome scene.

Sonic pouted, "Aw come on Amy! AGAIN?!"

Amy fussed, "She was a jerk! You should thank me."

Sonic yelled, "No! Not when you murder every girl I've had a crush on! You murder Elise last week! And don't get me started on sally!"

Just then Tails and the crew came walking by.

The crew screamed in horror.

Tails was used to this kind of thing by now though. "Amy murder your new love interest Sonic?"

"Yup."

"thought so."

Crew was enraged.

They then declared war on Sonic and his entire planet.

But it's okay, Buffles came and threw the chaos emeralds at Sonic's cool face and he turned into banana sonic and beat up all the aliens

"Come on guys, Lets go back to the planet that's as cool and blue as me!" Sonic screamed.

"You say that everytime we go into space Sonic. It's getting old." Tails said.

"sHut up tails." Sonic also said.

They then went home and egged Eggman in the face.

THE END.


End file.
